Destiny and Atonement
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: The Apprentice goes in search of his Destiny, by finding the two Soul Swords for his master. He soon meets a young woman, in search of the blades. Their intentions are very different, and are new to the conflict. They become allies, maybe more...Chptr 3 u
1. StarKiller

A galaxy far, far away… 1591 (Galactic time unknown)

In the farthest reaches of space, an Apprentice is raised by his master. He's endured long and vigorous training, and is almost finished, but one task lies before him… his true destiny…

The Apprentice kneeled before his master. "What is your will, my Master?"

"Your training is nearly complete. Now it is time for your first full test."

The Apprentice looked up at the menacing figure of Darth Vader.

"Your spies have located a Jedi?"

"No, but that will come in due time. This may possibly benefit the Empire in a far greater manner. We should be able to stamp out any Rebellion with one swift stroke."

"Master, forgive me, but what could be more important than the Jedi?" A tone of disappointment was in the Apprentice's voice.

"Do not judge my decisions… I'm sure you've sensed a particular ripple of power is the Force, coming from a specific region in space. This frequency has grown more powerful over time, and others more clearly realize the distortion. However… I have observed this phenomenon from the beginning."

"What are you getting at?" The Apprentice was growing impatient.

"Do not interrupt me! A being is opening a portal to our galaxy, though we don't know the intentions, we have reason to believe that the dimensional portal will instantaneously transport us too a different galaxy, supposedly the source of this power. That portal is now open."

"What is your wish, Master?"

"You are to go to this portal to another galaxy, investigate, and bring back the source of this power. Now go Starkiller. Your Destiny awaits."

"Yes Lord Vader."

Starkiller boarded the Imperial shuttle and waited. Destiny invigorated his soul.

_A long time ago is a galaxy far, far away…_

_He was raised in secret as the apprentice of Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. His father was a Jedi Knight, so the Apprentice possessed immeasurable potential. Darth Vader saw his natural aptitude and raised him as his apprentice. The harsh training promoted fear and hatred. He became the Dark Lord's shadow, completing secret missions at his behest. _

_Upon completion of another mission, the Apprentice was given a new order. A gate to another dimension was about to open in space. He was ordered to act as a vanguard and identify the wave of power that was causing the disturbance._

_Upon reaching the area of space in question and confirming the dimensional tear, the Apprentice waited to see of it would become a stable passageway. The wave of power grew stronger right before his eyes, and the distortion widened until it became a clearly distinguishable hole in space. _

_The dimensional portal opened, the Apprentice entered without any hesitation. There, in that other galaxy, he encounters two swords that possess opposing powers…

* * *

_

**Author Notes:** I didn't take too much time to make the Apprentice's intro that detailed, since you should know full well why he comes to the Soul Calibur Universe. Don't worry. Next chapter's a handful!


	2. Amata

**Author Notes:** Just to clarify, the person you are about to read is not a Soul Calibur character, but a custom character I made. Now I know what you're thinking, but stick around. You might find this interesting. I often make a stories when I create a character for any game, just to say why they are there and how they work in the plot. Also, this might be good since you know nothing of this character. It gives the reader more to imagine about the character, and makes them more real in a way. So without further ado...

* * *

Istanbul, Ottoman Empire, 1592

A young woman is finished completing a bounty, and was leaving the area. She had turned in an infamous Ottoman traitor. She stopped to think, "What is my purpose in life?" She started to think on her early memories.

She thought of her parents. She never knew her parents. She doesn't even know if they how they died, or if they even died at all. She spent most of her childhood a wanderer, longing for a purpose. Then, she was taken in by a clan of ninjas, or assassins. She could hardly tell the difference by now. She never liked to think about it. She tries to forget about it so much, some of her thoughts were actually shunned out of her conflicted mind. She can't even remember names of anyone in the clan, or even the clan name. There are some things in the past, which should be left in the past. She spent 14 antagonizing years under the clan, until she and two fellow clan members decided to leave the clan. She was told of the truth by one of them. The clan wasn't the noble group of heroes it described itself to be. They were no more than assassins for hire. Perhaps it was once a source of good deeds? The leader was corrupt. He used the art of stealth, as an art for profit. If people had some sort of "honor code," he could just buy their loyalty. Those three were the only ones who seemed to see they were corrupt. She could not believe the people she had killed could have been innocent people. However, the clan was not willing to let go of their members. By the rules of some god they worshipped or something, no one was to leave the clan until they died, as to keep their existence secret. So the three had to fight their way out. It was a grueling battle. They fought hard, but one of them was killed in the process, and when the remaining two got out, they parted ways to start their new life. Where the other member walks now, is knowledge only that member possesses. She spent the first five years of her live wandering the continent. At 19, she found herself wandering again. She longed for a meaningful purpose in life, as well as a way to atone for her sins. About two years later, she encountered a group of assassins trying to kill an old man. The woman defended him, with tactics from her clan, to strike down the assassins. It turned out, by the dying breath of an assassin, the old man was a runaway from a clan too. It is unclear as if they were from the same clan. The man looked into her eyes and said,

"Thank you young one. It is most fortuitous that you came at this time. I sense something about you… Atonement is in your eyes, no?"

The woman had no idea how he could tell such a thing by looking at her eyes, yet she always thought something was unusual with her eyes; her deep violet eyes. The man continued speaking.

"Well, I was once in the same predicament. A cold-blooded assassin I was. At least I didn't realize it. I thought I was a hero, who slain criminals, but turned out, one day… I killed my own father without realizing. The clan I was in turned out to be a cult, offering sacrifices to their god. What a shame… I lived to redeem myself. But much violence and fighting was along the way. But now, I am a mere old man."

The woman bid farewell to the man, but before she left, he stopped her to tell her one last thing.

"Wait! Before you go, let me give you something for your troubles. I am too old for battle, and will not need it. But perhaps you will find it a powerful ally in your travels."

The man passed her a shortsword, one carefully crafted, covered in runes and silver.

"This is a sword I made after I left the cult. It helped me gain my faith in myself, as well as to redeem myself for thy sins. It's called Salvation. I put no magical enchantments on it, but was blessed by a priest. It is said that the blade will only serve its master well, if the user has good intentions. Otherwise, the blade will merely weaken the user. I was also told that every strike made at an evil soul, or one tainted by karma, will strike ten times as powerful, not to kill them, but rather to put them at peace. Should you encounter one whose soul is pure, but must defend yourself, thy god will forgive thee, and spare the other's soul. I wish you well on your travels."

The woman reluctantly took the holy blade. This was a weapon that seemed too good to be true. As she went through the years of her travels, she learned an important lesson:

"Life is merely a gift from Death, only to help atone for our sins."

It is said that when you look into her eyes, you can see her anguish, and longing for redemption.

The woman snapped out of it and went back into reality. She was approached by an Ottoman captain, probably concerning her bounty.

"Miss Amata? Ma'am?"

Upon hearing her name, she turned to see him. "Yes? Is there something you require?"

"Yes, well, I present a gift from the Sultan himself."

Amata was handed a white Arabic style headdress, traditionally used by Janissaries, and other Ottoman and Arabic soldiers.

"It belonged to one of the Sultan's great generals. He would want you to have it. And always know, you will be an always useful ally of the Ottoman Empire."

She put the hood on, and while an Arabic hood seems out of place on her, considering her Japanese inspired outfit, it was white, which matched her robe and rest of her outfit, and surprisingly went well in hiding her appearance. She always remained inconspicuous, and wore a mask commonly worn by spies, in order to keep her face secret. She remained anonymous, in her terms of appearance, as to keep herself from creating enemies, yet always would share her name. The Ottoman spoke more.

"Listen, I know of something that could require your attention. You know of the coveted Soul Swords do you not?"

"Soul Calibur and Soul Edge? I have heard of them. They are a myth, a fairy tale. Nothing proves their existence."

"Really? Rumor has it that a pious man was corrupted by Soul Edge. His soul was taken, and was forced into existence as a beast. This information was told to me by a scout who witnessed three of his comrades get torn apart by it. A "Lizardman" he called it. Even said there might be more than one. I know this to be true. We found the bodies torn and mutilated. The bastards even ate their flesh. Nothing much but bone and tattered cloth on them. Now if Soul Edge could do this to these people, then surely you have heard of rumors of far worse fates. It is said that Soul Edge can be destroyed by Soul Calibur. Your atonement lies within that sword. You can keep doing these petty bounties, turning in criminals, or you can do something meaningful, something with a purpose in your life, something to change history itself. It will be a long treacherous journey, and much bloodshed will be along the way. But the gods seem to put luck on your side, and this will be a true test of your abilities. Mark my words, you can find the blessed sword, you will find and destroy the cursed blade. Mark my words… Good luck…"

"Wait!" Amata cried out.

"What is the catch? I assume you wish for some reward should I find Soul Calibur."

"Heh, I only wish for a more peaceful world, one less of death and sorrow. Although that is a near impossibility, we can turn ourselves in the right direction… for a little while…"

Amata reluctantly left, and felt excited of her coming quest. She did not know if this all was true or fairy tale, but it was an opportunity too strong to ignore. She had no idea how in depth this journey would go, but she felt confident. She knew many people with good intentions would go for Soul Calibur, but knew, if the gods really would put luck on her side, then she knew she is meant to go for the sword and knows she will succeed.

She went on with determination, redemption, and atonement, as her only guides.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well do you like so far? A little tidbit I noticed while writing:

Soul Calibur takes place in the late 15th century. When Vader and The Apprentice arrived on Earth, there is no saying of any time warp. Could Star Wars take place in our 15th century? That could explain the _"long time ago_ in a galaxy far, far away... hmm... I'll update soon!


	3. The Lizards

Ottoman Borders, 1591

As the portal closed behind him, Starkiller looked around to see a large, gray canyon surrounding him. Though this couldn't faze him psychologically, he couldn't help feel uncertain. Lonely even, but some environments like this take a psychological toll on its travelers. All he could see is an expanse of desert. As he tried taking a closer look at the horizon, he could make out a little dot that looked like it could be a settlement. He was unsure how someone, or something, would react to him. However, he couldn't care less. He can't let the natives of this foreign planet stand in his way of achieving his goals. Starkiller thought going in the direction of the "settlement" would be as good as any place to go.

For about twenty minutes of hiking the canyon, he immediately stopped, sensing a disturbance in the Force. Nothing happened, so he eagerly continued hiking the canyon, until he was at the top, and flat, level ground was all that now needed to be traversed. He continued, until he sensed something again. Someone was following him. He was sure of it. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber and stayed still. Everything seemed a bit too quiet. All that could be heard was the flowing desert winds. But he was sure something was here. He stayed still, waiting for his predator to become impatient. Out of nowhere, a howl from some sort of creature was heard, and echoed through the canyon behind him. Starkiller turned on the lightsaber and immediately without hesitation, hacked down his assailant. There were two more accompanying it, and Starkiller immediately sent out a telekinetic explosion of the Force, sending the three stalkers flying. The first was already dead. A second was killed when it fell, and slammed hard into a large rock formation. Starkiller saw the third trying to limp as it barely survived Starkiller's Force attack. He would finish the job, and he gripped the last enemy with the Force. As Starkiller lifted his helpless opponent, he reeled him in, and thoroughly examined him. To his surprise, it was some kind of inhuman creature. The creature was a humanoid reptilian. It was very odd and strange, primitive even. It wore armor made of mere iron, and had a primitive sword made of what looked like iron as well. But Starkiller had seen stranger aliens before. He wondered if this thing was the dominant species of this planet. Starkiller would have interrogated this creature, but seeing as primitive as this creature was, and he knew he would not be able to communicate with it anyway, he put it out of its misery, and electrocuted the beast. He tossed the monster's corpse aside, and just as he was about to advance on, he saw another lizard trying to flee. Though he should not get off task, he went ahead to pursue the creature for the heck of it. Starkiller thought this one might lead him to more lizards to "practice" with. As he followed it, the beast went into a cave by the mountainside. He eagerly went in.

The cave went underground, and was a widespread tunnel system. He was going through a series of caves, and until he came to a clearing. There was a large, wide area; there was a sparkling, yet dirty lake; a waterfall passing down the entrance; and a large circular stone at the center of it all. It looked like… an arena… Not being able to finish that thought he noticed someone standing on one side, and a group of those things he encountered on the other side; about five of them. As Starkiller looked closer, he saw this person looked human, and was female wearing all white. Starkiller was somewhat relieved seeing humans on this foreign world. He tried nearing the group, curious as to what would happen. He heard this woman call out to those beasts.

"So you wish to dance the dance of Death?" The mystery woman tightened her grip on her sheathed weapons.

The lizards roared in agreement, as they pulled their swords and axes.

"Then come. I shall put you at your peace…"

The woman unsheathed her shortswords, one of which was a very intricate silver blade. The woman sprung her attack and immediately slashed at a charging beast. As soon as that happened, she hit a lizard right behind her. The woman somersaulted over the shoulders of another and stabbed its back. She continued doing jumps, thrusts, slashes, and other things that fought against those lizards.

"The force is strong with this one…" said Starkiller.

He, in many ways was surprised by this woman. She was able to be very agile and acrobatic, all without using the force. Her natural athleticism was incredible. Though "dance of death" was obviously a figure of speech, her fight against the beasts could have loosely seemed like a dance. Her moves seemed choreographed, always a constant, and flowing without hesitation. Interesting of all, he knew this person was truly something by catching a glimpse at her deep, violet eyes. There was something about this woman… In his thoughts, he hadn't realized she already killed three of the things, and two were left. One charged at her, and she threw her swords into its chest. She pulled them out immediately and jumped onto the last lizard's back, and finished the last one off. Starkiller heard the woman mutter something he could not fully get.

"At least now, the Ottomans' souls can rest in peace."

As he was about to leave, he heard a ringing sound in his pocket. He heard a voice.

"Greetings Master! How goes your trip to that place?" Starkiller realized it was his comlink.

"Dammit Proxy! Shut the hell up!" The sounds of the comlink echoed in the cave walls.

"Remember Master; I serve you, but I'll still kill you some da…"

Not letting his droid finish that thought, Starkiller threw his comlink in the lake waters. He checked to see if the woman in white heard the noise. He looked at the arena, and saw she wasn't there. Suddenly, Starkiller was being strangled. He heard the woman's voice.

"What are you doing here? State your name! Who are you?"

"I don't need to answer to you."

He pushed her back with the force and sent her flying. She recovered though, and landed on both her feet, though she was unsure what happened.

"What magic is this? Who… What are you?"

"I am a Jedi… no, I am Sith. And the secret of my power is much more than you can understand."

With that, Starkiller pulled his lightsaber and it emitted its red beam.

"What…?! What blade is that? What magic is this?"

The woman neared the lightsaber, and though Starkiller stood in a defensive guard stance, she posed less hostility, and seemed curious of his lightsaber. She was merely looking in awe, and her hand neared it to touch the blade. Her hand barely touched it, and then there was a faint sizzling sound. The woman looked at her hand and saw her glove had holes burnt at the fingertips. She put her gloves away, and still was astounded by the nature of Starkiller's blade.

"Remarkable…"

Starkiller thought this woman might be useful in helping him find the power sources of this world.

"Listen, I am looking for the ultimate power here, it lead me to this place, and I'm here to retrieve it."

"Ultimate power? I can guess what you are looking for, but you might as well get in line with the rest of us. Almost every warrior of the continent seeks the power of Soul Calibur, and Soul Edge."

"Soul Calibur and Soul Egde?"

"You truly are new to this area. Where are you from?"

Starkiller didn't want to really give away the fact he wasn't from this planet, as he was unsure if they even knew other planets existed. It was really something nobody could comprehend.

"I'm from a great empire, sent to retrieve the powers."

"The Roman Empire? Ottomans?"

"The Romans." In truth, Starkiller had no idea what the hell she was talking about, so he lied about it.

"Well, you and I, we are looking for the same thing. I recently had begun my quest for the soul swords, and I plan to use them for the good of the world."

Starkiller thought this woman was very naïve, as she followed the way of the light side. However, this could prove useful. He could take advantage of her, and gain help from her to assist in his quest, as she probably knew more about this place than he did, and might actually be very helpful. As for her intentions of the swords… he could care less.

Suddenly, a large rumbling sound was heard, and the two looked over, and a rockslide covered the exit to the cave, and howling was heard from the opposite side.

"Damn! More beasts!" cried the woman.

A large group of lizards stood at a ledge, and were leaded be a much more muscular lizard. It had more ornate weapons, and a brightly colored frill around its neck. The leader was probably alerted by the woman's combat earlier, and came down to finish what his lackeys couldn't do. Without hesitation, the woman ran and yelled, "Run!" Starkiller had no choice to follow this woman if he wanted her help. They ran deeper into the cave tunnel complex…

**Author Notes:** Don't expect another update from for about four days. It takes a while to write these things you know! I never find time to type my stories... Please review!


End file.
